Casinopolis
– poziom pojawiający się w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Grywalnymi postaciami są: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower i Knuckles the Echidna. Opis Casinopolis jest poziomem położonym w Station Square. Znajduje się w specjalnej strefie, która zostaje otwarta w nocy. Można się do niej dostać przez hotel, albo dworzec. Wejście do kasyna posiada żółto-czerwoną kolorystykę, liczne neony i światła, a także napis "CASINO". Nad napisem mieści się przycisk, który otwiera drzwi do kasyna. Sonic musi wcisnąć leżący obok przycisk, aby pojawiła się trasa z pierścieni. Następnie musi wykonać na nich Light Speed Dash (do czego potrzebne mu są Light Speed Shoes), aby dostać się do przycisku. Tails może po prostu podlecieć do przycisku. Knuckles natomiast musi wspiąć się na pobliski plakat filmu Chao in Space, a następnie poszybować do przycisku. Po wciśnięciu tego guzika, drzwi do kasyna zostaną otwarte. Głównym aktem kasyna jest hol główny, na który składa się parter i dolne piętro. Sonic i Knuckles zaczynają tutaj swoje misje. Pośrodku holu mieści się obrotowa ruletka. W jednym z jej punktów stoi beczka, która odbija gracza na postument. W wersji Knucklesa na postumencie stoi złoty posąg Sonica, który można zniszczyć uderzając go w pęknięcie na stopie. Czasami posąg ukrywa Odłamek Głównego Szmaragdu. W wersji Sonica postument stoi pusty. Dookoła centrum holu rozmieszczone są różne atrakcje. Znajduje się tu recepcja, a także fontanna. W dwóch miejscach rozłożone są automaty, w które można uderzać. Z automatów wypadają dookoła pierścienie. Znajduje się także przejście do łazienki z rozsuwanymi drzwiami. W środku mieszczą się umywalki, lustra, oraz prysznice, w których ukryte są pierścienie. Sonic odtwarza również specjalną animację, kiedy stoi pod włączonym prysznicem. W innym miejscu czerwony dywan prowadzi do szerokich, rozsuwanych drzwi do depozytu na pierścienie. W wersji Knucklesa jest on zapełniony, ale u Sonica jest pusty. W depozycie znajduje się srebrny Szmaragd Chaosu, do którego Sonic musi się dostać. Aby to zrobić, musi zgromadzić co najmniej 400 pierścieni i złożyć je w depozycie. Na czerwonym postumencie mieści się przycisk, po włączeniu którego gracza łapią dwa mechaniczne ramiona i potrząsają nim, wyrzucając pierścienie. Pierścienie tworzą stos, który musi być na tyle wysoki, aby gracz mógł dostać się do Szmaragdu Chaosu, lub kapsuły. Gracz nie musi od razu składać wszystkich pierścieni w depozycie. Głównym źródłem pierścieni są stoły do pinballa, do których prowadzą dwa portale: jeden z niebieskim, a drugi z fioletowym wejściem. Po przejściu przez rozsuwane drzwi gracz zostanie teleportowany na stół. Oprócz tego Knuckles może dostać się na górne piętro, wykorzystując do tego odbijające beczki i springi. Na górnym piętrze znajdują się dwa pirackie statki, umieszczone na płytkiej wodzie. Przy niektórych statkach zbudowane są również małe porty. Statki w kilku miejscach pokrywają płomienie, ale są one nieszkodliwe. Gracz może się wspinać po różnych elementach statku, takich jak burty i maszty. Na statkach znajdują się piraci, o różnym wyglądzie i szybkości poruszania się. W jednej z sekcji mieści się także oświetlony neonami, duży szyld kasyna, obok którego unoszą się liczne Spinnery. Inną atrakcją na tym piętrze jest ruchomy posąg lwa. Lew ten podnosi po kolei swoje łapy do góry i uderza nimi w podłogę, a następnie otwiera paszczę. Czasami mieści się w niej odłamek Głównego Szmaragdu. Gracz może wskoczyć do paszczy dzięki springowi, ale powinien uważać, aby uciec z niej zanim lew ją zamknie. Należy też uważać na przygniatające łapy lwa. Nad całym kasynem góruje złota kula, otoczona przez ekrany wyświetlające artwork związany z Sonic Adventure. Między lwem a szyldem kasyna znajduje się duża przybudówka, na którą można wskoczyć odbijając się od beczki. Za pomocą przycisku można tam otworzyć kratę, która prowadzi do małego kompleksu kół zębatych i innych maszyn napędzających kasyno. Gracz może tu otworzyć drugą kratę i przedostać się z powrotem na parter, przed depozyt z pierścieniami. Casinopolis oferuje dwa stoły do pinballa. Niebieskie drzwi prowadzą do 777 Slots Pinball - stołu do gry wzorowanego na klasycznych postaciach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Gracz otrzymuje trzy piłki i zostaje wystrzelony przez panel przyspieszający na stół do gry. Może potrząsać stołem, oraz poruszać flipperami, które będą odbijać zwiniętego w kulkę Sonica. Gracz zdobywa pierścienie za zderzanie się z różnymi elementami stołu, takimi jak cele, zderzaki, oraz stacje. Na górnej części stołu mieści się przejście do automatu do gier, którego koła wyświetlane są na środku stołu. Po uruchomieniu automatu gracz może w dowolnym momencie zatrzymać kolejne jego koła, aby otrzymać pewne kombinacje ikon. Przy odpowiednich zestawieniach gracz może otrzymać różną ilość pierścienia, a czasem i bonusów w postaci blokad chroniących piłkę przed wypadnięciem za stół. Należy jednak uważać, gdyż pierścienie można też stracić przez ikony Robotnika. Oprócz tego na stole znaleźć można kilka Item Boxów, do których dostać się trzeba przez tunele. Drugim stołem jest Card & Pinball, do którego prowadzą fioletowe drzwi. Stół ten wzorowany jest na serii NiGHTS. Zasady i stół podobne są do poprzedniego. Na stole rozłożone są jednak karty, które gracz musi zbierać. Zebrane karty wyświetlane są po prawej stronie. Po zebraniu maksymalnej ilości kart są one zerowane, a gracz otrzymuje punkty w zależności od ilości par, które zgromadził. Nagrodą za pary są pierścienie. Można również otworzyć przejście do alternatywnego stołu, na którym mieści się znacznie więcej kart i mniej przeszkód. W tyle unosi się Ideya Capture, który można zaatakować. Wówczas Sonic zostanie przeniesiony do miejsca, w którym będzie leciał za NiGHTS przez obręcze. Jeśli gracz wypadnie z tego stołu, to będzie leciał przez tunel do Nightopii. Sonic okrąży krainę i unoszącego się pośrodku NiGHTS, a następnie wpadnie do drugiego tunelu, który przeniesie go z powrotem na pierwotny stół. Gracz opuszcza stół do pinballa, jeśli wszystkie trzy piłki wypadną poza planszę. Jeśli gracz miał przynajmniej 100 pierścieni, trafi przed depozyt. Jeśli jednak miał mich mniej, wyląduje w ściekach pod kasynem. Tails rozpoczyna tutaj również swoją misję, w której musi ścigać się z Soniciem. Na początku tego aktu gracz musi wbiec po stromej trasie w górę, do pokoju z wentylatorem. Należy uważać na Spinnery i trzy kolczaste kule. W następnym pomieszczeniu znajduje się duży wentylator, który wydmuchuje gracza w górę. Gracz może skierować swoją postać podczas lotu do jednego z otwartych przejść. Są to długie kręte korytarze, w których znaleźć można kolczaste kule i Item Boxy, lub małe wentylatory wydmuchujące gracza wyżej. Po pokonaniu tych korytarzy gracz wpada do kolejnego pomieszczenia z dużym wentylatorem i musi przejść przez kolejne korytarze. Wszystkie zbiegają się w ostatnim pomieszczeniu, którym jest długi, częściowo zalany płytką wodą pokój. Na jego końcu znajduje się drabina, która pozwala wyjść z tego aktu i wrócić do łazienki kasyna. W wersji Tailsa przed drabiną znajduje się srebrny Szmaragd Chaosu. Gracz musi uważać w tej sekcji, ponieważ korytarz ten usiany jest unoszącymi się kolczastymi kulami, oraz wysuwanymi kolcami. Sonic może wykonać Light Speed Dash na trasie z pierścieni i praktycznie pominąć tę sekcję, bez narażania się na obrażenia. Misje Sonic the Hedgehog Dla Sonica jest to jego trzeci poziom. Gracz ma do dyspozycji hol główny, oba stoły do pinballa, oraz ścieki. Misja C polega na zdobyciu srebrnego Szmaragdu Chaosu w depozycie na pierścienie. Do tego celu gracz będzie musiał złożyć w depozycie co najmniej 400 pierścieni, aby utworzyły stos na tyle wysoki, by gracz mógł dosięgnąć szmaragdu. Misja B polega na zdobyciu dodatkowych 50 pierścieni i zniszczeniu kapsuły w depozycie. Misja A polega na zniszczeniu kapsuły w depozycie w ciągu 5 minut. Miles "Tails" Prower Dla Tailsa jest to jego drugi poziom. Gracz przechodzi jedynie przez ścieki, ścigając się z Soniciem. Misja C polega na zdobyciu Szmaragdu Chaosu na końcu trasy, zanim zrobi to Sonic. Misja B polega na zebraniu 50 pierścieni i zniszczeniu kapsuły na końcu trasy. Misja A polega na zniszczeniu kapsuły na końcu poziomu, zanim dotrze do niej jeszcze szybszy niż przedtem Sonic. Knuckles the Echidna Dla Knucklesa jest to jego drugi poziom. Gracz ma do dyspozycji cały hol główny, wliczając w to dolne i górne piętro. Misja C polega na znalezieniu trzech Odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Misja B polega na zdobyciu trzech odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu bez korzystania z podpowiedzi od Hint Orb. Misja A polega na zdobyciu wszystkich trzech odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu w ciągu 1 minuty. Zwierzątka Muzyka }} W innych grach Sonic Pinball Party W grze Sonic Pinball Party Casinopolis jest głównym miejscem akcji. Doktor Eggman zorganizował tutaj Egg Cup Tournament, w którym udział wzięli m.in. Knuckles, Metal Sonic, a nawet Shadow. Sonic wziął udział w turnieju, aby ocalić swoich przyjaciół, w tym Tailsa i Amy, którym Eggman wyprał mózgi. W innych mediach Sonic X [[Plik:Sonic X ep 28 14.png|thumb|Casinopolis w Sonic X]] W serialu Sonic X Casinopolis jest jedną z lokacji w Station Square. Knuckles znalazł tutaj Odłamek Głównego Szmaragdu, który uderzył w wejście do budynku, powodując interwencję policji i zabezpieczenie terenu. Archie Comics W komiksach Casinopolis posiada historię w dużym stopniu tak samą jak w grach. W trakcie Shattered World Crisis wielu mieszkańców zostało tu uwięzionych z powodu powodzi, ale uratowali ich Freedom Fighters. Ciekawostki *W Sonic Heroes Amy nawiązuje do Casinopolis, mówiąc że Casino Park przypomina jej to miejsce. Mimo że Amy nigdy nie odwiedziła Casinopolis w Sonic Adventure, można to wytłumaczyć tym, że przez pewien czas mieszkała w Station Square. *Na początku ścieków pojawia się nieużywany tunel. *W wersji Tailsa pasek pokazujący pozycję jego i Sonica w wyścigu często myli się. Z powodu dużej ilości tras, gracze mogą nagle zdobywać bardzo dalekie pozycje. *W oryginalnej japońskiej wersji Sonic Adventure w Casinopolis pojawia się neonowy znak kobiety w stroju kowboja, który wykonuje sugestywne odgłosy w wersji Knucklesa. W późniejszych wersjach został usunięty z powodu swojego prowokującego wyglądu i obecności alkoholu. *Jest to pierwszy poziom w serii Sonic the Hedgehog, na którym pojawia się nawiązanie do NiGHTS, a także pierwszy występ tej postaci poza własnym uniwersum. *Amy i Gamma mogą wykorzystać błędy gry, aby wkroczyć do Casinopolis. Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure Kategoria:Tematyka parku rozrywki